Wireless communications devices, such as c-mail pagers, wireless telephones and personal data assistants, have become increasingly popular due to their ability to provide users with electronic messaging capabilities outside the confines of the office workplace. To enhance the portability and battery life of such devices, the typical wireless communications device includes a low powered microprocessor, limited memory resources, and a low resolution display. However, notwithstanding the popularity of these devices, the conventional wireless communications device is deficient in a number of respects.
First, given the limited computational capabilities of these devices, it is often difficult to receive and process messages having dense or complex informational content, such as messages which include images, sound effects and/or complex textual formatting. This problem is compounded by limitations in wireless bandwidth.
Second, often an originator of an e-mail message will attach a non-MIME-based document to the MIME-based section of the message. For example, the originator of the e-mail message might attach a document created with word processor software, spreadsheet software or graphics presentation software. Given that each document type can have any of variety of different file formats, it often difficult, if not impossible, to view the content of document attachments on the conventional wireless communications device given the limited computational capabilities of these devices.
Third, the computational and display resolution capabilities of these devices can vary considerably from manufacturer to manufacturer. Consequently, an electronic message configured for reception and review on one wireless communications device may not be accurately displayed on another wireless communications device.
Fourth, users of wireless communications devices typically must pay their respective wireless service provider for the wireless service in accordance with the volume of data received with their device. Since the user of the wireless communications device cannot preview the electronic message prior to receipt on their device, the cost associated with the ownership of these devices can be prohibitive.
Therefore, there remains a need for an electronic data communication system for message transmission to wireless communications devices which recognizes the computational power and bandwidth limitations associated with these devices, the varied computational and display capabilities of these devices, the variety of available electronic message formats, and the costs associated with ownership and operation of these devices.